Knight of Hearts
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: you shouldn't call my name like that : ACEALICE : Heart no Kuni no Alice


**Knight of Hearts**

**Ace x Alice**

How many times had she been lost with him before in the same exact forest? How many times had she found herself stranded with this dark man on her way to finding the clock tower or heading to the castle?

By now she should have learned to stop following him because he had absolutely no sense of direction. She should have... but she decided to follow him anyways; an invisible string pulling her along behind him whenever he appeared nearby.

Julius had warned her about him but she didn't heed his warnings.

She watched as he set a tent up in the middle of a clearing, his eyes flicking back and forth as the trees rustled in the wind. No matter how many times she'd been stuck out here with him, she never was able to figure out where exactly he pulled the tent from.

Julius had mentioned something about using it to woo ladies, but she brushed the comment off and acted like she hadn't heard it.

"Are you coming?" he asked, his rough voice sending chills down her spine that couldn't be attributed to the wind. The smile that graced his lips inadvertently made her blush a dark crimson that luckily couldn't be seen due to the dark.

She nodded ducking into the tent and finding her usual spot on the right, her body already becoming uncomfortable with the hard ground below her.

"Ace..." she started letting her eyes settle on the outline of the man next to her. The silence was unbearable between them and she felt the need to start some kind of conversation. "I..."

She was quickly cut off as a hand suddenly covered her mouth, the pressure of another body pressing down on top of her. "You shouldn't call me name like that," he ordered. His smooth words made her feel all the more uncomfortable. "I am a man after all."

She reached up to push him off but he pinned both her arms down by the wrists, the hand that had covered her mouth sliding away to caress her cheek. "Don't put up a fight, Alice. If you do I'll have to kill you."

His voice sounded so serious but she could the whites of his teeth as he smiled down at her. What was going on here? He had never acted like this before.

Oh wait, yes he had. He'd killed numerous people right in front of her eyes with a smirk on his face. He'd been soaked in blood from head to toe and been able to let everyone around him know that he'd never felt better.

He had said he was going to kill her.

"You're going to kill me?" she whispered, noticing that his caress stopped with the question.

She could hear him chuckle but he didn't respond. His fingers idly twirled the end of her hair, reaching dangerously close to her chest.

"Do you like me?" she questioned again, hoping he would be willing to answer something.

"Of course not," he answered smoothly without giving it a second thought. "I'm only interested in you. There is no way I could _love_ you though."

His movements once again stopped as he felt a warm liquid trickle down onto his hand. Something in his stomach twisted at that moment, though nothing in him knew what to call the feeling.

All Alice could hear though was his laugh and the ticking of his clock.

There was a moment where neither of them moved and she could feel his eyes boring into her skin to the point it felt like his gaze could burn her. She could see the outline of his finger as he adjusted himself, bringing his body closer to her own. She felt his warm lips press up against her neck, slowly making their way upward til they reached her jawline. His tongue swirled circles on her skin, causing her to moan in a mix of anger and pleasure.

He didn't like her. He was only toying with her.

"You shouldn't cry," he whispered. Part of him enjoying her tears while the other half of him wanted to wipe them away. "I can tell your enjoying this. You shouldn't cry when someone is trying to make you happy."

She didn't say anything.

"I want to hear you say you're enjoying this," he whispered in a husky voice. "Tell me."

"I'm... I'm... enjoying... this," she muttered. Unhappy with how this situation was turning it. Had she been asking for this when she traveled with him?

He paused, his lips dangling centimeters away from her own. She could feel his warm breath mingling with hers. The cold air bit against the spots where his moist warm lips had trailed across her skin. She wanted to lean up and kiss him and at the same time wiggle free to run away. Her mixed emotions made the situation unbearable as he lingered close to her.

That last thing she remembered was hearing the fire of a gunshot before she blacked out.

–

The first thing Alice saw when she woke up was Peter hovering about two inches away from her.

"YOU PERVERT GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, causing him to immediately jump and embrace her in a hug.

"Alice! You're alive! I thought something had happened on your way here and that's why you were late so I sent out patrols and they found you and I thought you were dead but you weren't and... and... you're alive!" She could hear him take in a deep breath after his long ramble, making her realize that his hug was choking her.

"Can't... breathe..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he apologized, quickly letting go of her so she plopped back down onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" came a concerned voice from the corner of the room. Her head snapped to where the voice came from, seeing the knight sitting in a chair not too far away. She wanted to respond but her voice was caught in her throat.

"I almost killed Ace yesterday!" Peter announced as if it was something to be proud of. "I'd sent out cards yesterday to find you because it was taking you so awfully long to get to the castle and I wanted to see you so badly! They found your tent and so I went to open the flap to wake you both up and he was on top of you! At first I was shocked and shot at him, but then I discovered that you were asleep and he was just feeling your forehead for your temperature. He said you might be sick and so I was very very worried and you were burning up! So, we rushed straight to the castle and here you are now!"

Ace's laugh rang in her ears, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his wide smile. It reminded her of when they'd first met. Of when she'd found him lost in the woods and they'd somehow managed to end up at Blood's mansion instead of at the Castle.

She'd be sad if she couldn't see that laugh again.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Peter asked. "You've been staring at Ace for quite some time now." She could sense the discontent in his voice as he finished his statement. His eyes gleamed as he awaited her answer and suddenly she felt a tad bit uncomfortable.

"I... just..." she began, feeling nervous that she would give the wrong answer, "I just would be very sad if Ace died and all. No one could replace him." She could tell she gave the wrong answer when Peter furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes glancing up at the knight before him and then back down at the her.

"But of course, I would also be very sad if you died too. No one can replace you either," she tried again, noticing this time he smiled widely.

"I knew you'd be sad if I was gone!" Peter announced childishly, once again embracing her in a tight hug. "I should tell the Queen your awake! She will want to see you!" He let her go, jumping off the bed in a hurry before dashing out of the room.

Awkward silence.

She could hear Ace stand up but she refused to look in his direction out of sheer embarrassment and humility. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of thinking she _actually_ wanted to see him or something.

Even though she did.

"No one can replace me, hm?" he asked, his laugh sending butterflies through her stomach. "I'm just a knight."

She turned her head a little, the corner of her eyes peeking up to see the lonely expression he had. He ran through his mop of brown hair as he let out a deep sigh before turning towards her. The way his dark eyes looked down at her made her breath catch in her throat.

"I would miss you. There can't be another you."

He looked at her, a confused look on his face as he didn't know to react to such a statement.

And then he kissed her.

It wasn't anything like she had experienced before, which wasn't much considering she'd only been kissed by Peter. Peter's kiss was forceful but gentle and loving...

She didn't know how to describe Ace's. It was rough, passionate, and completely took her breath away. She didn't know why, at that moment in time, she had responded, but she had. She kissed him back, because part of her had always wanted to kiss the directionally-challenged and psychotic knight.

He pulled away, quickly standing up from the bed and looking down at her. "Don't want Peter to kill me. Shot at me just for whispering in your ear once," he laughed, leaning down and pressing a kiss against her cheek. "Next time we get lost in the woods, I'm going to make you beg for me," he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to see the wide smile and wink he gave her.

She could feel the color rising up to her cheeks. Stupid womanly feelings.

Just as he sat back down in his seat Peter burst back in through the door shouting something about the Queen and tea and how she had to get up and get dressed immediately.

She smiled, because it was the first time she was actually grateful to the perverted rabbit for bringing her to this strange world.

–

**I love this pairing! GAH!**

**Or maybe I just love ace cause he's a psycho :)**

**either way! If you haven't read this series... you should!**

**Heart no Kuni no Alice! It's also a game but I've never played it... :(**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review :)**


End file.
